Broken
by Nerdy Fashionista
Summary: He said he loved me and would keep me safe before he left to hunt down the horcruxes and defeat Voldemort, but it was a lie he never came to rescue me. It was Sirius Black and Tonks who found me in the dungeons of Malfoy Manor. I was told my clothes were torn exposing bruises...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not anything Harry Potter related

* * *

A/N: I will not post a Disclaimer on any of the other chapters we all know I am not JKR. If you'd like to be reminded of that just go ahead and come here, Chapter 1.

Slightly AU

* * *

**Broken Chapter 1**

**Ginny's POV**

* * *

My name is Ginny Weasley. I am 18 years and completely in love with my brother's best friend. His name is Harry Potter, we had a thing back in my fifth year, but I meant nothing to him, whereas he meant the world to me. Some say I've lost the ability to talk because of all the deaths I've witnessed and being kidnapped by Death Eaters. Being tortured doesn't help does it?

He said he loved me and would keep me safe before he left to hunt down the horcruxes and defeat Voldemort, but it was a lie he never came to rescue me. It was Sirius Black and Tonks who found me in the dungeons of Malfoy Manor. I was told my clothes were torn exposing bruises and gashes over my body. All I remember was lying on the filthy ground in pain and too weak to fight for my life any longer.

Fenrir Greyback… I can still hear his voice, his threats, and disgusting fantasies Bellatrix would not let him accomplish at least not until she was completely done with me, then she would let him have me. I sometimes have flashbacks of my time in the dungeons. He enters my dreams. That day before I was rescued,he was tired of waiting. I had lost too much blood and maybe I just wanted to die or lost hope of being rescued. I tried to fight back, but he was stronger. He kissed me viscously and tore what remained of shirt. I fought I really did, but it wasn't enough. His hands they were all over me as he insulted me. His mouth found his way to my neck and moved lower as I yelled. Bellatrix she stopped him. She cursed him for disobeying her and the Dark Lord saying I wasn't his toy just yet. I wake up screaming in cold sweat, but I know I am safe now.

"Ginny, you look beautiful!"

I open my eyes to reveal Elle smiling as she swipes a final touch of gloss to my lips.

Her auburn hair is up in a messy ponytail. She's in Holyhead t-shirt and shorts. Her eyes they aren't like Harry's instead Elle's eyes have flecks of brown undertones.

Elle is Harry's younger sister we've been best friends since the day we meet on the Hogwarts Express. Since I was rescued she's officially moved in because she says she wants to be the first to hear my voice. She's confident that I will get better. Lily stops by occasionally to check up on me along with James, but Harry has never visited me.

Elle helps my family out a lot by being with me. My mum cannot be in the room with me for more than ten minutes without bursting into tears. My brothers they talk to me tell me stories from when I was younger. Elle fills in the rest, you see along with losing my voice I've lost many memories although many have come back slowly. When I asked about Dad, Charlie told me he was killed by an unforgivable shot by Bellatrix Lestrange. The doctors say at this rate my memory should be fully back in weeks.

I smile, nodding enthusiastically, and Elle continues

"I'm so glad you like it Ginny! You know, I know we haven't talked much about Harry, but he misses you," she says gently

I look away, Elle knows I'm upset, but she doesn't know why. No one understands, they just know I do not want to hear about Harry. At dinner I avoid his gaze, but he's never approached me before so I must be doing a good job at keeping a distance.

I stand up and take a piece of paper from my journal and a quill and begin to write, I don't do this often, I don't like it. I want to talk not write down my feelings on a piece of paper doing so only reminds me of Tom Riddle and the Chamber.

_Elle-_

_I don't want to hear about Harry. I don't want his pity. I have plenty from everyone else. _

I look down at my neat writing and hand the paper to Elle. Elle understands how I feel about writing my feelings down and doesn't push it, but it's clear to her now Harry is a topic to stay off of.

* * *

Should I continue? What do you think? Review, it motivates me to keep writing. c:

Also, this is the rewritten version I just came back from a hiatus caused by AP reviews, AP testing, and finals

-Lizzy


	2. Chapter 2

**Broken Chapter 2**

**Ginny's POV**

* * *

_Previously:_

_Elle-_

_I don't want to hear about Harry. I don't want his pity. I have plenty from everyone else. _

I look down at my neat writing and hand the paper to Elle. Elle understands how I feel about writing my feelings down and doesn't push it, but it's clear to her now Harry is a topic to stay off of.

* * *

Tonight Hermione, Ron, and Harry join us for dinner along Lily and James. It sometimes gets lonely for Mum with having a big family and all and my Dad being gone when my brothers can't make it for lunch or dinner I see the disappointment in her eyes, but she forces a smile. Lily and James always make it to dinner, so it won't just be the three of us. They have been a great support to Mum.

"Ginny?" says Hermione impatiently trying to get my attention. The thing with me not being able to talk is that I become absorbed into my thoughts and sometimes forgot I'm surrounded by people. Elle taps my shoulder lightly to avoid triggering an attack.

Sudden touches from anyone send me into panic and my eyes well with tears. It's like I'm expecting to be inflicted with pain that never comes, but I'm scared. I always thought I was stronger than this growing up with six older brothers, but the Death Eaters they broke me. I'm broken. _Nobody will ever want you, you filthy blood traitor…_ I hear the cold voice growing louder in my head and I can't stop it. _The only thing Potter ever wanted from you was sex and since he never got it he left you. He won't come to save you he never loved you. _The laughter begins and another voice enters my head. _Aww, poor weaselette did you really think that boy could love someone __**like**__ you?_ Then, the laughter gets louder and I began to shake.

"Ginny, please don't do this to yourself. You're home. Ginevra... I can't lose my daughter too." I hear my Mum pleading with me. I look up to see her eyes filled with tears. I want to tell her we will make it through, but I can't form the words. The worry etched on the other faces' motivates me to say something, anything, and I do.

"_Home_" it comes out as a question and raspy, but I did it.

Tears are flowing down my cheeks and I hear the others gasp, but my mum is embracing me in one of her loving hugs.

When she releases me she hands me a glass of water. Everyone except Harry congratulates me. Does he not care that I have finally managed to get an actual word out for the first time in two years?

"Gin..."

Ron is smiling broadly and continues, "I knew you were a fighter. You did it !"

I punch him lightly in the shoulder and hug him. Hermione and Elle are crying, but I know it's because they finally have a part of their friend back. Lily is teary as well and is soothing my mum, but smiling one of her infamous smiles that warms you all over because they're sincere. James he looks at me and gently grabs my shoulders and says quietly, "Good job, Kiddo! I was beginning to miss that voice it's sad listening to Elle chat alone." I don't speak, but smile a broad, happy, real smile. Proud of my accomplishment.

* * *

I was so happy with my reviews I had to upload Chapter 2! I hope you enjoy it! I'm very proud of how it turned out. Review? :D

By the way does anyone else love the new review area! I totally do. C: Also, up next Harry's POV!

-Lizzy


	3. Chapter 3

**Quick A/N:  
**

_misspotter94- Mr. Weasley is the only Weasley dead._

* * *

**Broken Chapter 3**

**Ginny's POV**

* * *

"Gin..."

_Ron is smiling broadly and continues, "I knew you were a fighter. You did it !"_

_I punch him lightly in the shoulder and hug him. Hermione and Elle are crying, but I know it's because they finally have a part of their friend back. Lily is teary as well and is soothing my mum, but smiling one of her infamous smiles that warms you all over because they're sincere. James he looks at me and gently grabs my shoulders and says quietly, "Good job, Kiddo! I was beginning to miss that voice it's sad listening to Elle chat alone." I don't speak, but smile a broad, happy, real smile. Proud of my accomplishment._

_**A few months later**_

"Elle, I was thinking and I never thanked you for being such a great friend and keeping me company. I love you, you know!"

Mum didn't know it, but Elle and I would stay up late and chat. It was our way of catching up on all the unsaid. Hermione even joined us a few nights when she wasn't with Ron. I sometimes spoke about my time in the dungeons, but it wasn't my favorite topic. Although Elle insisted I try because it would help me have some closure.

It feels strange to me, new even to hear my voice I slowly regained it after that night I spoke my first word in years.

"Oh, Molly-Dolly, don't be silly I was more than happy to help out my best friend. You would have done the same for me! And for the record, I love you more!" she said as she handed me the yellow sundress I had pointed to.

Elle had the habit of calling me Molly-Dolly just because she could. Apparently, Ginny or Gin-Gin wasn't original enough. I'm the only Ginny I know, but I allow her to call me Molly-Dolly, I like it, but I would never admit that to her even though she's my best friend.

We're joining Ron and Hermione in Hogsmeade to discuss wedding plans today. I'm Hermione's Maid of Honor. I never expected it, sure Hermione and I used to be close before she went on the hunt for horcruxes with Ron and Harry, but since then we never really had that older sister relationship we had before even though she always visited me.

"Ginny, Elle!" called a voice across the restaurant

We quickly spotted Hermione waving and Ron sitting at the far table on the left when we entered the Three Broomsticks. Then, I noticed Harry, his hair was messier than the last time I saw him which was months ago. He looked tired more mature, but he was still as handsome as ever and it made me feel a bit self- conscious like that teenage girl I was back in my school years. I looked away the moment we locked eyes. It was pathetic really how after so long and so much hurt I was still head over heels in love with him. His gaze it made me feel vulnerable it was as if he could read every thought in my head and read every emotion I felt. I felt vulnerable and he knew it after I looked away.

I could hear Elle greeting the Trio when I brought myself forward and said a quick "Hello" as I sat down and began examining my hands. They were pale and I noticed the nail polish chipping on my pointer finger and made a quick note to fix it later when I got home.

"So, Ginny what do you think of the brides maid dresses? Of course yours will be similar here it is..."

The dresses are deep plum and strapless with pleating and a bow in back that defines the waistline. They are simple, yet elegant. Mine is slightly different though. I know why Hermione chose mine to have a higher neckline and thick straps that crisscrossed on the back. It's because I feel uncomfortable with my body. The scars from the dungeons they glow lightly against my ivory skin.

"They're beautiful, Hermione. Thank you" I whispered and she knew why and patted my hand.

"I have to make sure my Maid of Honor looks great don't I? The deep plum will compliment your hair too, I won't make you wear pink like Fleur did!" she said trying to lighten up the conversation.

**Harry's POV**

I see Ginny walk in with Elle and I look away. Of course I knew she'd be here, but I've avoided her so well. I secretly wished she wouldn't show.

She looked stunning in a yellow sundress and jacket. Wasn't she hot it was nearly 95 degrees outside. The dress hit right below her knees. Her hair was as straighter than ever and flowing freely with her bangs pinned back. She caught me staring and I looked away as I felt a blush creep up my neck. Why was she so beautiful? Why was I such a jerk?

I haven't talked to her at all except for the night Sirius and Tonks returned with her unconscious the night before I defeated Voldemort. She looked so peaceful sleeping that night I visited her at Grimmauld Place. I was told I wasn't allowed in she had just been given a blood replenishing potion. She had also, been sedated, so she wouldn't wake anytime soon, but I went in anyways.

Her wounds could not be completely healed with magic because the dark curses used were unknown. I had to see her one last time in case I died, I would kill Voldemort for having Ginny kidnapped and tortured. It was my fault if I had only pushed my feelings aside and never kissed her. He wanted me to rescue her so he could kill me before I discovered all his horcruxes, but I wouldn't even if all I wanted was Ginny's well being. It was a trap. He knew my weakness I would forever be in love with Ginny Weasley, my best friend's little sister.

"_Ginny… I'm sorry it wasn't me who rescued you. It was a trap. He would kill us both and I knew they wouldn't kill you if I didn't come, but I never thought they'd go this hard on you. Look at you, what did they do to you Ginny? I promise I'll kill him. I'll kill them all, every single bloody Death Eater that laid a finger on you. I'll kill Fenrir for trying to do those things to you. I'm glad he didn't get the chance to touch you Ginny. Your innocence that shouldn't be taken from you ever. I love you Ginny. I hope you can hear me because I really do, you mean the world to me. I know we're young, but it's true you're the one I want to spend the rest of my life with." I said as tears flowed out of my eyes. I was angry more than angry; Ginny was in pain because of me. Voldemort would die tonight along with his filthy followers. I would make him pay." _

I kissed her hand gently and placed it on her side. I got up and lightly kissed her lips. As I left I knew I would make Voldemort pay even if it cost my own life.

"Harry, mate, so what will you have then?" I look up from my menu I haven't even read.

"I'll have a Firewhiskey."

Hermione gives me a look saying she doesn't approve and before she can say anything I say, "And Chargrilled ribs" and flash Rosmerta a smile.

"Nice save, Harry, We wouldn't want Mione to give you a lecture on your drinking habit huh?" says Elle giving me a disapproving look even though I ordered she knew very well I never intended on having lunch.

"Hey, I don't have a drinking problem okay. Today's just been a long day." I reply defensively and begin a conversation with Ron, but I knew Elle was right and I would apologize later when we were alone.

The girls continued talking about the wedding and what still needed to be done. We ate, said our goodbyes, and that was that. I had once again avoided talking to Ginny.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it! Review? :D

Thank you for those who review!

-Lizzy


End file.
